


Just Jacqueline

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Coda, Coping, Gen, Masturbation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: Post s4e4:Babes in Toyland, Jacqueline takes her own advice.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Just Jacqueline

Jacqueline dropped her purse on the bar stool and leaned over the granite counter. She let out a deep sigh as her palms pressed into the cold stone. She was grateful the boys had a sleepover tonight because she didn't have the patience for helping with homework and listening to them fight over the iPad. With Ian gone, their penthouse condo felt dark and cold. She pushed off the counter and turned some lamps on as she headed over to the bar. She uncorked a particularly pricey red without guilt and poured herself a generous glass, not bothering with the decanter. 

Jacqueline sunk into a living room chair trying to let go of her day. After a few swallows of wine, and a deep breath, Jacqueline was starting to feel slightly better. She still felt the tension in her shoulders and neck and decided she needed to email Andrew and ask him to book her a massage. Well, that's what she told herself was so important she should abandon her comfy chair and her wine in search of her phone back in the kitchen. Truthfully, ever since that morning when she saw Ian on Instagram posing with another woman, not even a dramatically younger woman, she had been shaken.

She knew they hadn't had sex in a while, but she honestly had no idea how unhappy Ian was. How unhappy he assumed she was. His frustration with her being the working parent, putting her career first, had apparently been building for years and had suddenly boiled over, burning them both. Jacqueline was so hot she could scream. This was about a lot more than a dry spell. What changed? Was he really happier when she was sidelined from Scarlet? It felt like he had changed the game after the rules had been set. Jacqueline expected that from the likes of RJ and maybe even Patrick, but Ian? It felt like a betrayal of the life they'd built together, the family they created. Their marriage.

Jacqueline took her frustration out on her purse, dumping it out on the counter when she couldn't easily put her fingers on her cell phone. It wasn't her phone that jumped out at her but a square pink box. She plucked the box from the domestic detritus and returned to her wine. 

"Royal Vagesty," she said to her empty living room. She kicked off her shoes and lounged back into her chair. 

Jacqueline removed the lipstick sized gold vibrator from it's BROAD packaging and pressed it on at the bottom. She held it in her palm, testing its power. After cycling through the modes she took it down to its lowest power and ran it along her pulse point, enjoying the vibrations spreading over her neck. Her head fell back and she adjusted the vibrator over her chest, slowly dragging the tip over her nipple. Her blouse was thin, but not that thin. She needed more. She wanted to feel the cold metal against her skin. 

She turned the vibrator off and drained the rest of her wine. 

Her blouse joined her shoes on the floor and she left a trail of clothes to her bedroom. She took pride in her appearance and that included her undergarments. Before crawling into bed she saw the picture of Ian and her on the table and moved it face down. Catching herself in the window's reflection, she decided to take stock. 

Her navy lace panties sat high on her hips; long legs supporting her taller frame stood strong. Her breasts pulled against her matching bra, but she still had great cleavage. Her stomach was softer than it once was, but it was hers and she loved it. She unclasped her bra and shimmied out of her panties, sliding into her grey silk sheets and spreading out in the center of the bed.

She luxuriated in the feel of the smooth fabric against her skin, the taste of wine still on her lips. She pressed the vibrator back on and found her erect nipple. The small size allowed her to localize the pressure just where she wanted it. 

She wasn't in a hurry. 

Each nipple was brought to the edge where pleasure met pain before she moved the vibrator to her clit. Her chest was flushed, more from arousal than the wine, and her cunt ached. She rolled over a pulled her nightstand drawer open, finding her favorite dildo. She lubricated it and filled herself. Now on her stomach, she returned her attention to the small vibrator, turning up the power and letting it drive sensation into her clit. She needed this release, needed to give herself this small comfort before she hit overstimulation. She grabbed at the sheets, thrusting her hips into the mattress, pressing the dildo against her g-spot. She was breathing heavily, and her body was so close to spilling over the edge, but her mind was still swirling with thoughts of Ian and digital metrics. 

"Agghhrrrrg," Jaqueline groaned in frustration.

"Come on, relax,” she coached herself.

Closing her eyes she let go of Ian and his fucking blue shirt. She pushed _Scarlet_ analytics and click traffic out of her mind. She let go of her desperate need for release. Jacqueline reminded herself that her kids were fine and her staff was becoming the best versions of themselves. She reminded herself she deserved pleasure too.

She squirmed on the bed, adjusting slightly until she hit just the right spot. A jolt of pleasure shot through her and she zeroed in on that feeling. The warmth running through her, the wetness between her legs. She kicked the vibrator into the final gear and clenched around her toy, giving into the orgasm that threatened to break down all her walls with it.

She laid there for a while, cataloging the languid feeling overtaking her body, the endorphins running through her. The heartsickness was still there, but duller now. She was sticky with sweat and starting to get a chill when she forced herself to the bathroom. Depositing her toy in the sink for sanitizing she caught a look at herself in the mirror. Her makeup was smeared and her hair was out of place. Her eyes were sparkling. She looked like she'd just got fucked, and she had.

_You’ve still got it Jacqueline, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise._

She smiled to herself before starting on her bedtime routine. Sleep would come easier tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to miri_cleo for the beta read.


End file.
